On the Inside
by WybourneObsessed
Summary: He had feelings too. Every insult she directed towards him made his heart ache, but on the outside he never showed it, faking a smile. If only she could see what happened to him on the inside. -Oneshot-


"_Oh, I definitely heard someone, Why-were-you-born." The girl remarked as Wybie looked off into the distance. _

_The simple comment stung, even though he was used to it. No one had ever called him "Why-were-you-born" before. It had always been "you creep" or "hey, hunchback." but never Why-were-you-born._

_Why was he born?_

_Thankful that his back was towards Coraline, he allowed his face to show the hurt that he felt inside. What had he done that made her so angry? He tried so hard to make friends with her, and now he had just blown it. _

_Another call of "Wybourne" sounded through the trees, and he hid the lonely feeling for now, nervous that he had to get back to his grandmother._

_Putting his poker face back on, he turned towards the girl, who simply glared at him. Once again hiding the pang he felt in his heart, Wybie made a few more comments before making his way back home. _

_Although his expression never showed it, on the inside he felt miserable. All he needed was a friend, but Coraline wasn't slow to judge him on his quirks._

* * *

"_Great! The Village Stalker!" she exclaimed, punching his arm. Wybie staggered towards the side, wincing in pain. Again, he felt the familiar pang in his heart. But on the outside, he came up with an excuse for following her, smiling. _

_He took his mask from her, and began to search for the slugs in the mist, while she babbled on about no one listening to her._

_He succeeded in making her laugh with the yellowish banana slug, and for once felt a warm feeling surge through him. The possibility of getting her to become his friend thrilled him, and he thought, for once, that she could look past the outside of him. _

* * *

"_Oh. The Wybie that talks." _

_Another insult that made his heart ache, but he ignored the familiar feeling, getting to the point about the doll. She accused him of stealing it, her glare making him cower and sending more resentment through him._

_On the outside however, he tried his best to explain. _

_She ended up dragging him inside, and after a quite... surprising conversation about buttons and witches and traps, he ran out of the house, listening to her insult him further before riding off home. _

_As he parked his bike in the yard, his eyes watered with the tears he would not shed. He wiped his eyes, and with a heavy heart, walked into the house._

_

* * *

_

_Coraline was in trouble, that much was sure. He felt dread deep in his stomach as he watched her being dragged mt the silver creature who's sharp claws glinted in the moonlight. He managed to seize it, but not before hitting a rock and soaring into the well._

_As he dangled, seeing the stars above him, he swore he could hear every insult every person had ever said to him._

"_Creep"_

"_Weirdo"_

"_Hunchback"_

"_Mole"_

"_Jerkwad"_

"_Why-were-you-born"_

_The very last one hit him like a ton of bricks, making his heart feel like it was breaking right in two._

_Why was he born?_

_Why had his parents left him with his grandmother, only to never come back again?_

_Why was every child he met unable to see the good that lingered beneath the jacket and the quirks?_

_He was done for. Coraline would die as well. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst when he heard a determined gasp, sweeping the hand away. In a quick flash of adrenaline, he pulled himself out of the well, leaving all of the questions behind._

_He found the rock that saved both of their lives, and was almost in a daze as they sealed off the well together. _

_In the end of the night, when he went to bed at last, fully clothed, he smiled. The warm feeling surged through him when he saw Coraline's true smile. The punch she teasingly gave him didn't make the coldness run to his heart._

_It made him feel loved._

* * *

This...probably isn't a one-shot. I might write more of what happens with him and Coraline after the movie, if you want. :3

I just got the idea at the very beginning of the movie when Wybie gives that look. It had to hurt him inside, but he ignored the feeling, and tried to pursue a friendship with the blue-haired girl.

And yes, it's all supposed to be italic. Kinda like a big flashback. :D


End file.
